Baby Northy and Lil Bro Bright Boquet's Adventures
by Baby Steamer
Summary: This story is about 2 young Baby Ponies in my herd, who just happen to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend and the adventures they have together
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventure of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

By: Baby Steamer

** **

****One morning Baby North Star woke up excited.This was the day her mommy and daddy promised she could go on a picnic with her boyfriend, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.She got up, and put on her favorite sundress that her mommy had given her for Christmas. She then went down to breakfast, and when she got there she found a hot plate of pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry. "WOW!" she exclaimed, "what's the occasion?" "Well, I heard that some baby ponies are going on a picnic today by themselves," her mommy answered, smiling. "The cherry was your father's idea," she continued. "You can't have whipped cream without a cherry," said Steamer, also smiling. Baby North Star then hugged her parents, "Thank you so much," she said. "You better eat them before they get cold said Mama Northstar.Baby Northstar then sat down to eat her special breakfast.

Meanwhile, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet had just woken up excited for the same reason.He too got up and dressed nice, then went down to breakfast.He had a similar conversation with his parents that Baby North Star had with her's.

Back at Baby North Star's house, Baby North Star was just finishing getting ready to go to the park when there was a knock at the door.When Steamer answered he found Baby Brother Bright Bouquet there to pick up Baby North Star. Smiling he said, "Hi Baby Brother, Baby North Star is almost ready," He then called up the stairs, "BNS, Baby Brother Bight Bouquet is here.""Be right down," called Baby North Star.Steamer then went into the living room where Baby brother Bright Bouquet was waiting, "She'll be down in a minute," he said. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home." So Baby Brother Bright Bouquet sat and waited for his girlfriend.In a few minutes Baby North Star came down, "Hi," she greeted her boyfriend, "ready?" Baby Brother nodded and carried the picnic basket he had out. On their way to the park they met up with Baby North Star's daddy's friend Moondancera. "Hi Moondancera, how're you?" Moondancera looked up from the book she was reading, "Hi, you two," she greeted them, "where are you two off to?"Baby North Star smiled, "we're going to the park to have a picnic," she responded."Well, I hope your parents know where you are," cautioned Moondancera. Baby North Star nodded excitedly, "Yup, they know," she said. "Ok, well have fun," said Moondancera and with that Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet went to the park to have their picnic with a final "We will" to Moondancera.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fair

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

**Chapter 2: The Fair**

** **

One day Mommy Bright Bouquet asked her son, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, if he wanted to go to the fair that was in town.Baby Brother Bright Bouquet nodded excitedly, "I'd love to go to the fair mommy!" he exclaimed."Why don't you invite Baby North Star to go with us?" suggested Mommy Bright Bouquet. "Ok, I will." said Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.Baby Brother Bright Bouquet then called over to Baby North Star's house, and her mom answered."Hello Miss North Star, this is Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, may I talk to Baby North Star please?" asked Baby Brother Bright Bouquet."Sure, just a minute and I'll get her for you." said North Star.When Baby North Star came on the phone, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet said, " Hi BNS, mama is taking me to the fair, and said I could invite you, do you want to come?" "Sure, just let me ask my mom." said Baby North Star. So she went to ask her mom, who said yes. Baby North Star then runs back to the phone and tells Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, "she said Ok!""Great! We'll pick you up in a little bit." said Baby Brother Bright Bouquet. "I'll be waiting," said Baby North Star and with that they hung up.Baby North Star then went to get ready and wait for her friend.

Soon Mommy Bright Bouquet and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet had picked up Baby North Star and were heading towards the fair.On the way, they met up with Moondancera, Baby Steamer, Baby Advenger, Wisdom, and a big horse that they did not know."Mama can we go say hi to Miss Moondancera?" asked Baby Brother Bright Bouquet."Sure, go on, but stay where I can see you." said Mommy Bright Bouquet. "We will." said Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, and with that he and Baby North Star went up to Moondancera and her group. "Hewwo Moon." greeted Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.Moondancera turns around to see the new comers. "Hi you two, are you going to the fair too?" Baby Brother nods excitedly, "Yup!" he exclaims. Baby Advenger and Wisdom then say hello to Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and Baby North Star."Do you know Circle Dancer?" asked Baby Advenger and she indicates the bigger horse."Hi." it greets, "I'm Circle Dancer."Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and Baby North Star look up at the big pony, "Woah!" they murmer."CD these are my friends Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and Baby North Star" says Baby Advenger. Circle Dancer smiles at the two baby ponies, "Pleased to meet you," she says.Then Mommy Bright Bouquet catches up to the group, and from then on they decide to spend the day at the fair together.

By Baby Steamer


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

Chapter 3: The Trip

By: Baby Steamer

One evening, after dinner, Steamer went up to his daughter, Baby North Star and asked, "I'm going on a trip this weekend, would you like to come along?"Baby North Star nodded eagerly, she remembered the last time she went on a trip with her daddy and the fun she had, since it was her first time on a train."How'd you like to invite Baby Brother Bright Bouquet along?" Baby North Star nodded eagerly again, "I'd love to daddy," she said."Ok, you go call him, but I may have to talk to his mommy," said Steamer. "Ok," said Baby North Star and with that she went to the phone to call her friend.While Baby North Star was calling her friend, Steamer went to his other daughter, and invited her along on the trip, and said she could invite her friend Baby Advenger if she wanted to. Mommy Bright Bouquet did want to talk to Steamer about her son going on the trip, and it was decided that Baby Brother Bright Bouquet could go along with his friend and her family, since it was just for the weekend.Then Sparkle Baby Firefly, Steamer's other daughter called her friend, and Steamer talked to Moondancera who Baby Advenger lived with, and Moon decided too that it was ok for Baby Advenger to go away for the weekend with her friend and their family.

Soon it was Friday and time for Steamer and his family to pick up their guests and head for the train yard where Steamer was to pick up his train.They stopped at the Bright Bouquet's first, since it was closer to their house, then they went on to pick up Baby Advenger.After that they went on to the train yard and on the way they sang silly songs, like The Wheels on the Train go Round and Round. Soon they were at the train yard and while Steamer went to the office, his family went and waited outside his train. Soon Steamer was back and they all went aboard.Steamer showed everyone to their cabins, then went to the locomotive to start the pre-trip check.Soon the train was on its way and the Baby Ponies were watching out the window.  
  


While Baby Advenger was on the trip, Wisdom came up with an idea that she told to Moondancera."Let's do something special tonight Moon, just you and me, let's have a sister night out," she suggested."Ok," said Moondancera, "what do you want to do?" "I thought maybe we could see a movie or something, and maybe have dinner out," said Wisdom."That sounds like fun," said Moondancera and so that's just what they did.

While the train was going through smooth land, Steamer invited the baby ponies up to the locomotive.They were fascinated with all the gadgets and gizmos that're used to make the train run, and they each got a turn blowing the whistle.They also each received a Mini Engineer patch, and a wooden whistle that sounds like a train whistle to take home with them.When they got back, Baby North Star and Sparkle Baby Firefly showed their mother what they had got.North Star was impressed with what her daughters had received, but she thought'Oh great, now we're going to have choo choo trains all around the house all day.Baby North Star saw the way her mama was looking when they showed her the whistles. "Is something wrong mama?" she asked."I was just thinking, we're going to have two choo choo trains going around the house all day now," said North Star.Baby North Star shook her head and said, "Daddy said he'd take them away from us if we bothered you too much with them."North Star smiled, "Ok," she said.Baby North Star returned her mother's smile, and then went over to see what her sister and friend were doing.They were watching the landscape speed by."I wonder how fast we're going," wondered Baby Brother Bright Bouquet."I don't know, pretty fast," said Baby North Star. Looking out the window with her sister and friends.Soon, they stopped for the night, and each of them slept soundly in their hotel.The next day they started the trip back. That evening they were home, and Baby Advenger and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet were home with their families. When Steamer asked his children if they had had fun that weekend, they both nodded excitedly and Baby North Star asked, "When can we go again daddy?"Steamer smiled and he had an idea that from that point on his children would grow up loving trains.And with that he went off to be with his wife, and watched their two little locomotives go around the house


	4. Chapter 4: Our Adventures at Pony Palooz...

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

Chapter 4: Our Adventures at Pony Palooza

** **

One day when Baby Brother Bright Bouquet was over seeing his friend, Baby North Star, Steamer, her daddy, went over to the Bright Bouquets, to speak to Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet, and see if they would mind Steamer and North Star taking Baby Brother Bright Bouquet with them to a big meet of pony lovers, known as Pony Palooza.Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet though Baby Brother would love to go to Pony Palooza, Baby Sister Bright Bouquet was already going with the Sweet Celebrations down the road, so now Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet would have a nice weekend to themselves.Steamer asked them to not tell Baby Brother just yet, he and North Star wanted to surprise the two of them.So Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet promised to keep the secret.

Then later on that week, Baby North Star came in to find her mommy packing a suitcase. Baby North Star asked, "Mommy, are you going on a trip?" "No sweetie, we all are," said North Star."We are?" asked Baby North Star depressed. "Well, you don't sound too happy about it," said Steamer walking into the room."Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and I were going to play together this weekend," said Baby North Star.North Star and Steamer both smiled. North Star exclaimed, "and that you shall do, he's coming with us!" "He is?" inquired Baby North Star a little happier.North Star nodded smiling, "Your daddy talked to Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet the other day while you two were playing over here," she said."Oh wow!" exclaimed Baby North Star hugging her father, "Thank you daddy.""You're welcome sweetie," said Steamer.

While they were at the Palooza, Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet had a great time.They loved meeting other ponies from all across the country.There were games, and food too.They both came home with great big smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5:The Trip To England

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

Chapter 5: The Trip to England

**By: Baby Steamer**

** **

"Oh wow!" Baby North Star exclaimed excitedly.Her favorite game show on 

television had just started. 

On the screen, one pony was trying to get his partner to guess a word by using clues.Baby North Star giggled.The word he was trying to get his partner to say was "flower", but none of her answers even came close. During the commercial break, Baby North Star's parents walked into the room."Daddy, daddy!" Baby North Star said rambunctiously."You could do that on the show, with Mommy!" 

Steamer exchanged a glance with North Star.Unknown to their children, they were actually planning on getting on that very show."Well, honey, I don't know," Steamer said noncommittally."I don't think we'd have the time." 

"Oh," said Baby North Star, a little disappointed. 

North Star winked at her husband.Baby North Star would have a surprise coming that evening! That night after dinner North Star and Steamer told their children that they were going to try out for the game show that Baby North Star was watching earlier which made both children excited.Baby North Star was even more excited when her daddy said she could invite Baby Brother Bright Bouquet along, and the night was getting better when he got permission to go when Baby North Star called and told him. North Star said they were to leave the following week.

Soon the day arrived, when they were to leave. It was general may ham that morning while they did last minute things, but soon they were on their way.They got to the studio with plenty of time to spare, and soon were ushered into the room where they'd try out.

They did quite well, in fact well enough to get on the show, the next day. They all went back to their hotel happy, and went to bed early.

The next day everyone went back to the studio for the show.It was a tough game to win, but finally they won, and what did they win?Why a trip to England!They were going on an all expense paid trip to England for a week.

Baby North Star was excited to be going to England, she wondered if Baby Brother Bright Bouquet could come along, but Steamer said he'd have to talk to his mommy and daddy first.Well, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet did get permission to go, and soon they were at the airport waiting for their flight.When their flight to England was called, they all went to get on board.Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet were amazed at the size of the plane; it was huge.They all took their seats, and soon were in the air.The two babies were tired, so they were asleep most of the trip.The adults did sleep as well, and soon they were in England.Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet gazed all around them, taking in all the sights.When they got to their hotel they all went to sleep and woke up a few hours later."I have a surprise for everyone" Steamer said.Everyone looked at him and waited for him to go on. Before we came here, I emailed Taffeta and said we were coming, and we're all going to meet her while we're here."Oh WOW!" exclaimed the two baby ponies excitedly."But, I asked her to wait a few days till we adjust to the change in time.So, the two babies anxiously waited for the day when they would meet their friend from the net, and soon the day arrived.Taffeta arrived about 10 in the morning, and invited everyone to tour with her, which they accepted.The end of the day soon came and Taffeta went home.Soon, it was time for Baby North Star, her family, and friend to go back to the states, but this was one trip that they would remember for a long time.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6:The Trip Back to England

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

Chapter 6: The Trip Back to England

**By: Baby Steamer**

** **

One evening, after dinner, Steamer got up to speak."Baby North Star," he started "do you remember the trip we took to England?""Yes!" exclaimed Baby North Star," it was fun." "Well, mommy and I don't think we did enough there, so we have decided to go back for a couple of weeks."A loud cheer from Baby North Star met this.Steamer turned to his wife who was sitting across from Baby North Star, "I don't think she wants to go," he said chuckling.North Star laughed, "No, I don't think she wants to either" she said.Baby North Star then asked, "Can I invite Baby Brother Bright Bouquet?""It's ok with me," said Steamer, looking at his wife, who nodded. One of us will probably have to talk to Mama or Daddy Bright Bouquet though"When are we going?" asked Baby North Star."We're thinking of leaving Sunday night," said North Star.

"May I go call Baby Brother Bright Bouquet?" asked Baby North Star. "Sure, I'll come with you," said North Star.While they did that, Steamer went to the family computer to see if Taffeta was online, and if so, see if they could meet up again, and maybe do some more touring.Taffeta wasn't online, so Steamer emailed her and told her that they were planning another trip to England, and said when they were leaving and when he thought they'd like to meet up.By the time he was done, North Star and Baby North Star had talked to Mama and Daddy Bright Bouquet, and Baby North Star returned smiling."Hmmmmm, something tells me Baby Brother Bright Bouquet is coming with us," said Steamer."Oh daddy, you're so silly," said Baby North Star giggling.

Baby North Star could hardly wait till Sunday; it was like she was waiting for Christmas, or her birthday.It seemed to take forever to arrive, but finally it did.The family picked up Baby Brother Bright Bouquet on the way to the airport.When they got to the airport, they found that their flight was leaving on time.They gave their tickets to the agent, and waited while they were processed and receive their gate info.Soon they were at the gate waiting for the plane to start loading.When they presented their tickets to the gate agent, she gave Baby North Star and Sparkle Baby Firefly their very own wings.They thanked her and went with their parents to the plane.It was a long flight and everyone slept most of the way.When they got to England, they went to their hotel and slept for a few hours.When they awoke, Steamer said, "Ok, as you know we're staying here two weeks, and we'll be seeing Taffeta twice, so hopefully we'll all see what we want to see." After that they had lunch in the hotel restaurant.After lunch they all went back up to their room.Baby North Star, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and Sparkle Baby Firefly watched TV while the adults discussed what they wanted to do while there.North Star said, "I hear they have castles here, I'd like to see some of them.""And I'd like to go to Wales and see the little trains they have there," said Steamer."Ok, why don't we do this, one day we'll see what we want to see, the next we'll see what the children want to see?" suggested North Star."That's a good idea," said Steamer, "that way we can all see what we want."

That night, at dinner, Steamer and North Star told the children what the plan was; they too thought it was a good idea. Taffeta was coming to the hotel on Wednesday, so Steamer and his family spent the time before getting accustomed to the 5-hour time change. 

Taffeta came over about 10 on Wednesday morning, and Steamer told her what the plan was and what he and North Star wanted to do that day.Taffeta took them up to Wales first so that Steamer could see the little railways; he especially liked the steam engines. After that they went to see some castles. North Star loved how they had been restored to look like they had traveled back to the turn of the century. The Baby Ponies loved firing off the air guns at some of them. At one of the castles they see a gentleman outside painting portraits of people with the castle in the background.Steamer paid him some money and they all posed, and tried to hold still so the man can paint them.When the painting was done, Steamer liked it so much he asked the man if he could copy it, which he could!Steamer gave one of the paintings to Taffeta and they'd take the other one home.Soon it was time to go back to the hotel and for Taffeta to go home.They had dinner in their room and turned in early.The next morning they had a breakfast of eggs, tomato and fried toast and spent the day sightseeing on their own.They had lunch at a nice little restaurant around the corner from their hotel, and spent the rest of the day doing some more sightseeing. "When Taffeta takes us sightseeing again, what do you three want to see?" Steamer asked the babies."I don't know," said Baby North Star."Ok, we'll ask Taffeta what there is that you kids might like.""Ok daddy," said Baby North Star.The next day Taffeta came over again."Today, we'd like to do what the babies want to do, but we don't really know what there is that they might like. Do you have any suggestions?" Steamer asked her when she arrived. "Well, there's a funpark with lots of rides and such up by where the trains that I took you to the other day are. There's also a teddy bear museum," said Taffeta. When Taffeta mentioned teddy bears, Baby North Star jumped up and down."Goodie, goodie," she said, "I love teddy bears.""Then teddy bears it is," said Steamer, "then later we can go to the funpark."So Taffeta took them to the teddy bear museum, and pointed into another section. "If you two want you can see a Shakespeare play in there, I'd be happy to stay with the kids.""That would be great," said North Star.So she and Steamer went to see the play and Taffeta and the baby ponies went around the museum. Then they spent the rest of the day at the funpark, where Baby North Star won a plush Pikachu which she gave to Taffeta, knowing she loved Pokemon, but soon it was time for them to go back to the hotel, and Taffeta to go home. The rest of the trip went by pretty quick and soon they were packing up for their trip back to the states."I will definitely remember this trip," said Baby North Star."Yes, I think the rest of us will too," said Steamer. And with that they finished packing and went to bed early.


	7. Chapter 7:The Cruise

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

Chapter 7: The Cruise

** **

One day Mommy Bright Bouquet went up to her children and said, "Daddy's friend Salty has invited us out on his boat for a weekend and has said that you kids can invite a friend along, how'd you like that?"This was met with excited nods from her children."Now," she said, smiling at her son, "I'm sure you're going to invite Baby North Star." Baby Brother Bright Bouquet nodded."Whom are you going to invite Baby Sister?" she continued."I think I'd like to invite Baby Advenger," said her daughter."Ok, daddy or I will probably have to talk to their parents though," said Mommy Bright Bouquet. So she went with her children to call their friends, and spoke to their parents who gave their children permission to go on the cruise with their friends..

After permission was granted, the kids made plans of what to do while on the boat.Unknown to the kids, but known to their parents, Salty had also talked to his friend Barnacle about maybe having a pirate's treasure hunt with some of Barnacle's friends dressed as pirates which Barnacle agreed to. "Har me matey I'll give them a pirate's treasure hunt to be remembered for a long time" Barnacle told Salty using his best pirate's voice.

The day before the cruise was a busy one for the Bright Bouquets. They did not want to leave anything behind, so Daddy Bright Bouquet made a list with the help of Mommy, Baby Brother and Baby Sister Bright Bouquet. Then they packed everything according to the list.

The next morning the Bright Bouquets left early to pick up Baby North Star and Baby Advenger, then to meet Salty at the dock by 10:00.When they got to the dock Salty asked, "Are you kids ready to have some fun?" "YEAH!" exclaimed the children. "Well come aboard then," said Salty, stepping out of the way.The kids rushed on board Salty's boat, followed by the adults.The baby ponies were eager to go exploring but first Salty had to explain the safety rules of being at sea.Then the babies were allowed to go exploring while Salty did the final preparations before leaving dock.Daddy Bright Bouquet assisted Salty with the ropes that tied the boat to the dock and soon they were underway.When they were out of the bay, Salty allowed the baby ponies to each have a turn steering the boat.

When the last baby pony, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, was taking his turn at the wheel, Salty pointed out an excellent fishing spot and suggested they go over there and do a little fishing.Cheers from his guests met this.So, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet steered for the spot Salty indicated.When they had cast anchor, Salty handed the baby ponies baby pony sized fishing poles, and the adults he handed bigger poles.They then enjoyed a lovely afternoon of fishing.Soon, it was time for dinner and Salty indicated an island where they could go to cook the fish they caught over an open fire and set up camp. Secretly though, this was the island where he had arranged for Barnacle to do his pirate's act the following morning.After a lovely dinner of fish and vegetables, the travelers talked for a little while, then Daddy Bright Bouquet put out the fire and everyone turned in for the evening.

The next morning the children were awoken by strange voices."That sounds like pirates!" exclaimed Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.They took a peek out and saw five ponies dressed as pirates in their camp. "W- w-w- what do you think they want?" asked Baby North Star in a quivering voice. "I don't know," said her friend.By this time, Salty was out along with the Bright Bouquets. Salty saw the baby ponies peeking out and exclaimed "Come on out, we're going on a treasure hunt!""A treasure hunt? WOW!" said Baby North Star as she rushed out of the tent, followed by the other baby ponies.Barnacle then told them about an old pirate pony from long ago, who had hidden a treasure on that very island.He had said that any pony that finds his treasure would have rightful claim to it.This excited the babies even more."What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Baby North Star.And that is just what they did.Since Barnacle had the map, he led the way, followed by his friends, then the baby ponies, Mommy Bright Bouquet with Daddy Bright Bouquet taking up the rear. Along the way, Barnacle and his friends taught the others old pirate songs to pass the time.Soon, they came to a spot with a big black X."Well, here we are, X marks the spot," said Barnacle and with that he produced shovels and picks.While, the males got to work, the females sat and watched.Soon, a big chest was produced, and Barnacle called the baby ponies over."Would you four like to open it?" he asked.Baby Brother Bright Bouquet got one side with his friend Baby North Star, and Baby Advenger and Baby Sister Bright Bouquet got on the other and they all lifted the heavy lid together.Inside there was gold wrapped chocolates, which the baby ponies were allowed to have a few pieces right then.The rest would be split up between the young, successful treasure hunters.Then Barnacle and his friends told the others old pirate stories, and after that it was time for Salty and the others to go back to his boat and go home. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Anniversary Party

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

The Adventures of Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet

**Chapter 8 The Anniversary Party**

** **

One evening, after Baby North Star and her sister, Sparkle Baby Firefly, had gone to bed, Steamer said to North Star, "You know, this weekend is Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet's 1 year anniversary together as boyfriend and girlfriend.""That's right," said North Star, "we ought to do something special for them.""I agree, I was thinking of doing a special trip and having a party on board for them.Maybe the Princess Ponies will come as well and perform some of their magic," said Steamer."That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed North Star, being careful not to wake her daughters.Steamer smiled, happy his wife liked his idea."You know, I wonder if the Bright Bouquets would like to do anything special with them," he said."They might want to," said North Star.

"Now it's my turn to have an idea," said North Star and she whispered to Steamer something about having a heart shaped cake with a their names on top, with "Congratulations" written on top. "Now I know why I married you," said Steamer after North Star was finished."Why's that," she queried."Because we both come up with such wonderful ideas," said Steamer, smiling."I'm glad you like it," said North Star."We should arrange to meet with the Bright Bouquets and discuss it with them too," she continued. "Yes, I agree," said Steamer and that's just what they did.

Steamer arranged to meet with the Bright Bouquets the next day when Baby Brother Bright Bouquet was over playing with Baby North Star.The Bright Bouquets loved both Steamer and North Star's ideas, and set to work immediately on North Star's."I think we can pair North Star's idea with our's which was to take the two out with some of their friends for dinner," said Daddy Bright Bouquet. "And then come back here for dessert, wonderful," said Steamer.Daddy Bright Bouquet nodded.Mommy Bright Bouquet then came into the room, "Everything's all set," she said."Great!" exclaimed Steamer and with that went home to tell North Star.

"Oh, this is going to be a weekend they'll remember for a long time!" exclaimed North Star when Steamer told her what the Bright Bouquets had planned."Yes, it will be," agreed Steamer."We have to keep it from them though," he continued."Yes," agreed North Star," it would spoil the surprise if they found out.""Exactly, so I recommend when we buy the things, we keep them at a third party's house, until Saturday, that way they won't find them," suggested Steamer."Good idea," said North Star, "and I recommend it be someone that doesn't have any kids, just in case.""Not a bad idea," said Steamer, "but who? Most of the ponies we know have kids, and the kids are friends of either Baby North Star and/or Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.""That's true," said North Star, "What about Twist's place down the road?""Yeah!" exclaimed Steamer, "I hadn't thought about her.""OH!" exclaimed North Star, smiling "I just got another idea. We could invite the Sundae Best Ponies as well and see if they'll make their special ice creams.""North Star, you're a genius!" exclaimed Steamer, hugging his wife, who blushed at the compliment. "How about you call them and see if they can make it and I'll go down and talk to Twist?" he proposed."Great," said North Star, "I'll get right on it."With that they both went to do what needed to be done.Later, when Steamer got home he found a smiling North Star, "I take it the Sundae Best Ponies are coming?" he said."Yes, and I take it Twist said it was ok to use her house to store the food, etc." answered North Star seeing a smiling Steamer."Yes, she did," he responded. "Great!" exclaimed North Star, "Now all we need to do is buy food, party supplies and keep this from the two baby ponies.""They're going to love it," said Steamer.North Star nodded, "They sure are."

That Saturday when Baby North Star came down to breakfast, she found only her mother there."Morning mama, where's daddy?" she asked."Morning sweetie, he's at the depot," said North Star, giving her daughter an extra special hug."He's not going on a trip is he? Not on Baby Brother Bright Bouquet's and my anniversary," said Baby North Star, looking disappointed.North Star nodded, "And you two are going with him, he's got an extra special surprise waiting for you" said North Star mischievously."OH! I wonder what it is!" exclaimed Baby North Star looking a bit happier this time.

Meanwhile, at the Bright Bouquets, Baby Brother Bright Bouquet had also just found out about the train trip and he was excited too.He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend, and give her the present he had.He didn't have long to wait, for soon he was at the depot, and had just sighted his girlfriend coming.After going up to hug her, he gave her the present, which was a gold bracelet surrounded in hearts. Baby North Star smiled and hugged her boyfriend again; "Thank you so much," she said."I'm glad you like it," said Baby Brother Bright Bouquet.Baby North Star then handed her boyfriend her present, which was a tape that she made, with all their favorite love songs on it."I love it!" exclaimed Baby Brother Bright Bouquet, smiling.Baby North Star then smiled, "I'm glad," she said.They then got on the train, and are shown to an extra special suite by Steamer, who acts like an English butler, making Baby North Star giggle. When they got into the suite, they found an invitation, with a picture of the two of them in a heart on the outside.It was an invitation to a special party for them, to be held the next afternoon. "Wow!" exclaimed Baby North Star, "a party for us!""Yeah!" exclaimed her boyfriend.The invitation went on to say the special surprise would be at the party.

They could hardly wait till the next evening and the party.They tried their best to keep as busy as possible, doing everything together, so the time would go by quickly.The next evening they went down to the party, and what they saw really amazed them, first off, all of their friends were there to share in the joyous occasion, also, all 6 of the Sundae Best Ponies were there, and each had made some of their special ice creams.But, that wasn't the only surprise, as the two baby ponies were about to find out.The Princess Ponies were also there, and they each performed some magic for them.Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet were just in awe at the sight of everything.They each fancied some of the ice cream, Baby North Star really loved Coco Berry's chocolate strawberry ice cream, and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet couldn't make up his mind between Banana Surprise's Surprise Banana Split and Crunch Berry's Crunch Cream Delight.He finally decided that he liked both the same.When the party was over, Baby North Star found her father and gave him a big hug."Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed."You're welcome sweetie, I hope you saved some room in that tummy of yours, the Bright Bouquet's are taking you two out tonight.""They are?" said Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet in unison."Yup, and then you two have one more surprise, from your mom Baby North Star" answered Steamer mischievously."Wow! The day just gets better and better" exclaimed Baby North Star..

That evening the Bright Bouquet's said that since it was a special occasion the two baby ponies could pick the place they would eat.The two chose a nice place that they rarely got to eat at, and that is where they went.After dinner they went back to the Bright Bouquet's and found North Star, Steamer and a heart shaped cake with Baby Brother Bright Bouquet and Baby North Star's name inside."Wow!" exclaimed the two baby ponies in unison.North Star then received a big hug from her daughter, "thank you mommy, thank you for a most wonderful day," she said."You're welcome sweetie," said North Star, stroking the top of Baby North Star's head.Baby North Star then went over and hugged and thanked her father again, and then they all had a piece of cake.Later on, Baby North Star and Baby Brother Bright Bouquet went to bed very happy, and the adults had a feeling this day would live on in the baby ponies' memories for a long time to come.


End file.
